


Such Madness

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, Porn With Plot, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Che il Cappellaio fosse folle Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook, lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma non così fuori di testa.





	Such Madness

Che il Cappellaio fosse folle Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook, lo aveva sempre sospettato, ma non così fuori di testa.

Quando Cora aveva deciso di far uscire il Cappellaio da Wonderland lo aveva affidato a lui perché lo riportasse nella Enchanted Forest ma non troppo vicino a casa sua aveva aggiunto la donna con un sorriso divertito. E lui aveva obbedito di buon grado, peccato che quello fosse completamente matto. Prima di tutto aveva insistito per portare con sé i suoi cappelli, aveva incaricato Smee di buttarli a mare ogni dieci leghe e per fortuna l’altro non se n’era accorto. Poi lo guardava in maniera strana, come se morisse dal desiderio di dire qualcosa ma si trattenesse. Non faceva che parlare di sua figlia, la sua Grace, ma Killian era certo che nessuna bambina avrebbe gradito riavere suo padre in quelle condizione e sperava che fosse un’allucinazione di quella mente malata.

E infine quella mattina Jefferson aveva superato sé stesso, sfilandosi i vestiti e camminando tranquillamente sul ponte, lanciando occhiate da sgualdrina a lui e ai suoi uomini. Ora, lui preferiva le donne, e non solo lui, ma erano in mare da giorni e a Neverland non c’erano intrattenimenti di quel genere che fossero alla loro portata … e Jefferson lo sapeva.

“Signori, lo spettacolo è finito, tornate tutti ai vostri posti! “urlò prima di trascinare l’altro nella sua cabina.

Jefferson aveva cominciato a ridacchiare e sebbene Killian dovesse ammettere tra sé che l’altro era un bell’uomo non era il momento di quei pensieri, a breve doveva recarsi dalla regina e lei non doveva sospettare che si fosse alleato con sua madre.  
“Non ti sei divertito capitano? Eppure mi hai guardato” quasi urlò il Cappellaio prima di buttare indietro la testa e scoppiare a ridere, Killian vide chiaramente una cicatrice che attraversava il collo dell’altro, la morte a Wonderland forse poteva spiegare parte della pazzia di Jefferson.

“Tu sei completamente pazzo ma tra due giorni non sarai più un mio problema “replicò Killian prima di lanciare alcuni abiti a caso al Cappellaio, quel corpo così esposto, impudico gli stava risvegliando sensazioni alquanto inappropriate e assolutamente carnali, e non perché l’altro fosse un uomo ma era pazzo e incapace di capire, almeno sperò.

“I migliori sono pazzi, pensavo mi volessi così, ho visto come mi hai guardato, esattamente come tutti “replicò Jefferson avvicinandosi a lui malizioso. Killian avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma non ne ebbe il tempo, si limitò a subire il bacio dell’altro mentre Jefferson esplorava coscienziosamente la sua bocca. E dopo qualche istante lo ricambiò prima di far vagare la mano buona sul corpo dell’altro, aveva un corpo notevole il Viaggiatore di Mondi pensò per un istante.

Jefferson ridacchiò prima di cominciare a slacciargli la giubba, maledetto pazzo demonio si disse Killian mentre faceva vagare lentamente l’uncino sul torace dell’altro, fermandosi in particolar modo sui capezzoli, il gemito di Jefferson fu più che sufficiente.  
L’altro lo liberò anche della camicia prima di passare ai pantaloni e poi si strinse a lui, sfregando i loro sessi in una maniera assolutamente deliziosa. Quando si trattava di altri uomini solitamente Killian faceva in fretta, li voleva tra le sue gambe, o che si preparasse il più velocemente perché quella era una semplice esigenza carnale ma con Jefferson era diverso, non sapeva dire come ma voleva che il Cappellaio almeno se la godesse, e dai gemiti che stava facendo era evidente che era così, si lasciò sfuggire un ansito strozzato quando sentì la mano dell’altro sul suo cazzo, ci sapeva fare eccome.

“Sotto il cuscino “ansimò quando l’altro smise di baciarlo per dedicarsi a succhiargli il collo, i suoi uomini avrebbero riso per ore ma non gl’importava

L’altro per fortuna non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni e trovò a colpo sicuro la boccetta d’olio, solitamente non si portava uomini in cabina ma la vita di mare era imprevedibile. Stava per distendersi sul letto quando Killian gli fece segno di no indicando poi il tavolino, il Cappellaio si limitò ad un’alzata di spalle e obbedì sedendosi con grazia sul tavolino e spalancando le gambe come una puttana consumata.

Killian riprese possesso di quella bocca mentre l’altro si stringeva a lui, fu facile prepararlo … dei quanto gli era mancata quella sensazione, per quanto amasse le donne niente superava la sensazione di un corpo maschile, solido e atletico, sotto di lui, niente.  
Jefferson buttò la testa indietro permettendogli di succhiare la cicatrice, chissà com’era farsi staccare la testa dal corpo e continuare a vivere si chiese Killian Jones prima di togliere le dita, con un gesto veloce rimosse l’uncino per tornare a dedicarsi all’altro. Jefferson gli rubò un bacio carico di passione e desiderio, quanto lo voleva pensò Killian, e lo avrebbe avuto.

Il corpo di Jefferson era stretto, caldo, accogliente pensò una volta che fu dentro di lui, il tempo di farlo abituare e cominciò a muoversi mentre l’altro gli andava incontro sul bacino gemendo il suo nome ad ogni affondo. Il tavolino si muoveva fin troppo ma non gl’importava, non mentre lui e Jefferson si baciavano e l’altro portava le mani sulla schiena tirandolo dentro ancora più a fondo, fino a fargli colpire quel punto, quello che lo fece gridare.

Killian era sicuro che tutta la ciurma stesse origliando ma avrebbe pensato a loro dopo, prima voleva assolutamente finire di fottersi quell’uomo così imprevedibile, pazzo da legare ma con un corpo che accendeva il desiderio. Jefferson portò una delle sue mani tra i loro stomaci e Killian lo ringraziò mentalmente, lui non avrebbe potuto farlo, non quando con la mano buona si stava tenendo al tavolino.

Bastò poco perché Jefferson gemesse con forza il suo nome e poi venisse, quel corpo che si stringeva a lui, quei muscoli che sembravano intrappolarlo furono troppo per Killian che venne dentro di lui.

“Lo avevi pianificato fin dal principio, sedurmi “dichiarò mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

“ Forse che si, forse che no, dovremmo rivederci quando sarò a terra, capitano … e forse anche dopo, quando saremo nel mondo senza magia “ replicò Jefferson, quanto era matto quel Cappellaio pensò Killian Jones, più noto come Captain Hook.


End file.
